Ryvine Sparkle
Ryvine Sparkle is a clone of Ryan F-Freeman and the male version of Princess Twivine Sparkle. He is one of the main antagonists of Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures Series. He is an OC created by Ryantransformer17. Bio Ryvine Sparkle was created by Mr. L, Dr. Neo Cortex and Lord Vortech when they mixed Ryan's and Twivine's DNA samples along with a sample of Evil Ryan's magic and siren powers. They used the DNA of Ryan's, Twivine's, Evil Ryan's into a machine and he came into being. After his name "Ryvine Sparkle" is picked, he starts to be the top of the villains and the Sith. When he heard that Ryan has became a Prime-prince, he decides to be the polar opposite with his title of "Plunder Vine Prince of Dark Friendship". When he decides to help Sunset run for Fall Formal, he and Ryan's brother, Cody, orders Snips and Snails to wreck the gym room of CHS and it fails when Flash Sentry got evidence. After that plan is foiled, he plans revenge. Appearance Ryvine is like Ryan with Twivine's colors. In his human form, he wears a green T-shirt, a purple tie, an dark blue jacket, red shoes and black trousers. In his cyborg form, his body looks like Ryan's techno-organic form and Megatron's from Predacons Rising in his colors while his head remains human. He wears a pendant with a red gem. He even wears some outfits like Master Xehanort and Rothbart. Personality His Powers His powers are just like Ryan's and Twivine's Relationships Lord Vortech After Ryvine is created, he becomes brothers with Lord Vortech. Later, they found the Mercolts in the Equestria Girls Universe after they got beaten by the Dark Stars, the Cyberlings Friendships Rothbart In "Ryan and Crash Meet the Swan Princess", Ryvine meet the enchanter, Rothbart who is planning to take down King William by means of the Forbidden Arts, but before he and Rothbart can finish the plan, King William sent his guards and Chuck (Angry Birds) to destroy everything Rothbart have worked on. But, despite called to their deaths, Ryvine and Rothbart were only banished and Ryvine's words to King William were "My friend is not done yet, King William. Someday, he'll get his powers back. And when he does, everything you own, everything you love, will be his.". After they were banished, Ryvine became friends with Rothbart. Master Xehanort When Ryvine Linda Ryan Ryvine met Linda after she failed to murder Sean and his kids. When he tells her that Ryan is the one who saved them, she became his friend. Trivia *Ryvine Sparkle is Twivine Sparkle's brother. *Ryvine is the brother of Lord Vortech. *Ryvine is Danuvia's boyfriend. *Ryvine is the student of Unicron *Ryvine has a hatred for Moximous Mask like his brother. *Ryvine has a friendship with Rothbart. *Ryvine is friends with Master Xehanort and Tirek. *Ryvine is the leader of his version of the Trix called The Trixicons. *Ryvine also has a friendship with Linda Ryan. *He is also the leader of The Anti-Irelanders. Gallery Ryvine Sparkle EG form.png|Ryvine Sparkle EG Form File:14203188 960498737412581 1637048210074861409 n.jpg|Ryvine in his Rothbart outfit. Ryvine Sparkle.png Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Original characters Category:OC ponies Category:Clones Category:Magical Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Males Category:Singing characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Characters who can fly Category:Cyborgs Category:Half Humans Category:Brothers Category:Decepticons Category:The Sith Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Sorcerers Category:Techno-Organics Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Princes Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:The Anti-Irelanders Members Category:Leader of The Villains Category:VILLAINS Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Intelligent characters Category:Evil Creator Category:Power Hungry Category:Leaders Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Singing Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Characters who can copy abilities Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Characters who voiced by Ryantransformer017 Category:Magic Users Category:Evil Team founders